


The Missing Headphones

by rebelmellark



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Bechloe, F/F, Pitch Perfect 2, angry!Beca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmellark/pseuds/rebelmellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this tumblr post:<br/>mitchellandbeale- Don't imagine Beca throwing a fit because she can't find her headphones anywhere and Chloe doesn't know how to calmly tell Beca that they're around her neck because she keeps getting interrupted</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Headphones

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Bechloe fic I've ever posted, so leave a comment and tell me what you think!   
> None of the characters belong to me. All credit goes to Kay Cannon and the creators of Pitch Perfect.

            As Chloe makes her way up the steps of the front porch, she hears a bunch of loud thuds coming from inside the Bella house. _Amy better not be practicing her jelly wrestling again_ , she thinks to herself. The last time it happened they were scrubbing jelly off of every wall, carpet, and piece of furniture in the living room for weeks.

            Upon entering the house, Chloe discovers that it is a wreck; if she didn’t know better, she would have thought that someone had let a raging bull loose in there. The couches are stripped of their cushions, and the coffee table is flipped over, the things that usually rest on it strewn across the room. She walks further into the house and finds the kitchen in the same state, all the while still hearing thumps from upstairs. Chloe heads towards the stairs to try and find out what the hell is happening, but before she can even get to the living room her girlfriend bolts downstairs.

            “Hey, babe, why is—,” Chloe starts.

            “Where are my fucking headphones?!” Beca shouts.

            _That explains it_ , Chloe thinks.

            Before Chloe has the chance to say anything else, Beca stomps off. She picks up the discarded couch cushions, throwing them when she finds that her headphones are not under them. Then she charges into the kitchen where she throws open cabinet doors and slams them shut when her headphones aren’t in there either. Chloe has never seen the brunette so pissed.

            The best part of Beca’s temper tantrum, though, is that she is completely unaware that her beloved headphones are around her neck. Chloe bursts into laughter, promptly making Beca stop in her tracks and shoot her girlfriend the death glare.

            “Are you kidding me? This isn’t funny, Chloe,” Beca snaps. “They’re fucking expensive!”

            Chloe manages to calm down long enough to get out a few words. “No. It’s just that—,” she tries, but the younger girl interrupts her again.

            “I bet Amy took them.” She storms back upstairs, and Chloe chases after her. Beca goes into her and Fat Amy’s bedroom and begins tearing apart the Aussie’s side of the room. Thank God she isn’t here, otherwise Amy might have ‘unleashed the kraken’ on Beca. Chloe tries to calm her down before the house is reduced to rubble.

            “Beca, calm down,” Chloe says as she attempts to stifle her giggles.

            “Calm down? I’ll calm down when I find my goddamn headphones,” she yells as she goes into the walk-in closet and begins to rummage through the clothes and shoes.

            “Beca,” she tries again. This time she completely ignores her, still oblivious to the fact that her headphones are around her neck. This whole episode is a little less amusing to Chloe now. “Beca Mitchell!” Chloe shouts. The use of her full name gets Beca’s attention.

            “What?”

            “They—.” Chloe erupts into laughter again, and it manages to piss Beca off even more.

            “Chloe, spit it out already. I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

            Chloe catches her breath then starts again. “They’re around your neck.”

            “I think I would know if they were around my neck.” She brings her hands up to her neck. “Oh my God.” Her faces turns a deep shade of red, and Chloe is all but rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter.

            “Okay, okay. I’m a huge moron. It’s not even that funny.”

            “Really?” Chloe asks. “Because from my point of view it’s pretty hilarious.”

            “Chlo,” Beca whines.

            “Sorry.” She kisses the little brunette on the cheek. “You know, you’re really hot when you’re mad.”

            “Shut up.”


End file.
